The Riddle Triplets
by alison94
Summary: After the Cullens leave, Bella returns to her life in England. But when the Cullens reappear, what else is she hiding? And who are Salazar and Cassandra? Set during NM & HBP. Cannon Pairings. I don't own HP or Twilight.
1. Time

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and never will.****  
**

"You…don't…want me?"

"No."

I didn't beg. I didn't run after him, or collapse to the ground. I didn't scream and yell in heartbreak. I just stood there, silent, numb. It wasn't supposed to end this way, but it was always going to. Maybe "happily ever after" didn't exist after all.

As the sky began to darken, I turned and walked slowly back to the house. After reassuring a frantic Charlie that I was fine, I headed up to my room. I didn't even make it up the stairs before the tears began to fall. Blind, I collapsed onto the bed.

I hoped that I was fainting, but, to my disappointment, I didn't lose consciousness. The waves of pain reared up high and washed over my head, pulling me under. I did not resurface.

October

November

December

January

Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.

**A/N: remember... read, review, write!**


	2. Reality

Waking up was hard. After months of letting it control me, something changed. For the first time, I fought the pain – and won. Maybe it was Jake – maybe he's why I decided to fight. But all of a sudden, I was just sick of it. I was sick of tiptoeing around everything that reminded me of him, sick of having to hold myself together, sick of doing stupid, reckless stunts to see him again. I was done.

As I got up and showered, I made a vow: never again would I pine for Edward Cullen. So he didn't love me, oh well. No amount of begging, weeping, waiting, or moping would change that, and there was no use dwelling on facts you couldn't change.

As I opened my closet to get my jacket, a tightly furled scroll dropped to the ground. Slowly, I bent to pick it up.

_Dear Bella,_

_In case you are no longer receiving the Daily Prophet, it is my pleasure to announce that Cornelius Fudge has been sacked, Dolores Umbridge removed from Hogwarts, and myself reinstated._

_Due to recent events, I find myself once again one staff member short, and Hogwarts in need of an extra hand. A dear old friend has agreed to come out of retirement, but can't provide the protection students and parents need._

_The rest of the staff agree that, despite not yet being of age, you are the perfect candidate. If you would like, a position can be made available for your return to Hogwarts. I'm sure everyone would be delighted to see you again._

_Albus Dumbledore_

It had arrived months ago, back in July, but I hadn't given it any thought. But now, without Edward, only Charlie tied me to Forks. He'd tried to send me to Phoenix, and had taken me in knowing I'd return to England sooner of later.

Yes, I'd go home, where I had friends, magic, and mischief. Heck, I was even starting to miss Malfoy!

Putting the letter on my desk, I turned back to my closet. I dug behind clothes and random stuff to uncover my Hogwarts trunk, dusty and forgotten. Beside it, hidden carefully among my robes, was my wand. 8 inches of expertly carved Redwood, with a core of liquid venoms, it was one of a kind, like it's owner. It warmed in my hand as they reunited, it had been far too long since I'd used magic.

With a single wave, my trunk was clean, and it's contents organized. I threw in a few pairs of Muggle clothing, my photo album, laptop, and favorite books before putting on a pair of robes. There was a knocking on my window, and I turned to see Vikky, my Barn Owl, tapping on the glass impatiently. I hurried over to let her in, then found a quill and piece of parchment.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_If it's not too late, I'd like to take you up on your offer of returning to Hogwarts. It would be wonderful to come home, and I would be glad to help in any way I can. I'm on my way to London now, for Father will want me by his side._

_ Marie_

I tied the scroll with a small ribbon, and gave it to Vikky, who squawked indignantly before flying off. With that done, I gave my wand another wave, enjoying my reunion with magic, and my trunk hovered behind me as I walked downstairs.

"You're leaving?" a voice behind me asked. I turned; it was Charlie, who eyed my floating trunk and robes, sad and surprised, but accepting.

"You were right, I need to get out of here," I said, "The war has come, and both sides need me. But when it's all over, I'll be back, at least to visit." Charlie nodded, happy that my depression had ended, and I smiled. Neither of us mentioned the other possibility, the fact that I might _never_ be back. I gave him a quick hug, and then turned on the spot, disapparating with a loud CRACK!

Forks was gone, replaced with London, England. It was damp and foggy, the dim street lamps doing nothing to illuminate the street. I walked up the front steps and through the front door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Tripping over the umbrella stand, a habit I'd picked up from Tonks, the thick curtains on the wall flung open, revealing the portrait of Walburga Black, Sirius's mother.

"Filth!" she screamed, "Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks – oh, it's you." By this time, half the Order had filed into the hallway, Sirius running for the drapes when her screeches fell silent.

"Marie, my dear," she said, ignoring the others and giving me a rare smile, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

I smiled back, politely replying, "Good evening, Mrs. Black. I'm returning to Hogwarts."

"Good. It's been far too long, my dear. Even with the despicable staff, one needs an education. How is your father doing?"

"Quite well, I assume. I haven't seen him yet." At this point, Sirius and Remus were yanking the drapes shut.

"Goodbye, my dear! Come back soon!" I smiled as the curtains closed over her portrait once more. Everyone turned to me.

"Why is it," Sirius said as he approached me, "That _my_ mother favors _you_ over her own _son_!" I laughed, giving him a hug as he smiled.

"You were a nasty brat," I scolded, "I, on the other hand, was the perfect child." Remus snorted, and I turned to hug him as well.

"Yeah right," he said, and I laughed. It was great to be home.


	3. Home

_We'll be awaiting you're arrival._

I glanced again at the brief message I'd received from Dumbledore, and then closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. As I breathed out, they opened, and I was calm once more. I put the note in the pocket of my robe, fixed my hat, and waved open the doors.

Conversation ceased, and all eyes turned to me as I walked towards the Head Table. Then, a body leapt out of its seat, hurdling across the room in my direction.

"Izzy!" Ginny squealed as she pounced. I laughed as I returned her hug. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Ginny froze, looking around anxiously before tearing back to her seat, her face matching her flaming hair. Dumbledore looked after her, amused, before nodding to me. He gestured to the empty seat at the end of the table, next to my godfather, Severus Snape, and I hurriedly sat.

Eventually, the students' attention returned to their supper. When the food was gone, Dumbledore stood.

"As everyone knows, Lord Voldemort is once again at large, and Hogwarts has been in need of an extra wand. As you've all noticed, we have a new member of the staff this year. Known by many names, Miss…" he glanced at me, and I quickly took advantage of my Metamorphmagus talents, adopting my Potter-form, "Potter has agreed to return to Hogwarts. You will see her throughout the day, attending classes, helping teachers, and patrolling the grounds. For those who know her – enough said. But for those who don't – beware. She is here for your protection; don't get in her way. Now, off to bed!" The Great Hall cleared quickly, full of whispers and stares.

"It's good to see you again, Lily."

"It's good to see you too, Professor McGon-" Her eyebrows raised, and I stopped mid-word.

"Minerva," she insisted firmly, "You're one of the staff now, too."

"Minerva," I agreed, and she nodded.

"Now that that's settled, I'll show you where you'll be staying from now on." She stood and walked down the corridor. I quickly followed. Anyone but me, who had spent years memorizing every brick of the castle, would have been quickly lost. We went down corridor after corridor, turning here and there, before stopping in front of a plain wooden door, far from the main halls as to not be disturbed by students.

"Septima's moved to the main floor, so you'll have her old office, up in the North Tower." I nodded, paying attention. "All staff meetings are in the Room of Requirement, which is – I guess you already know." I nodded again, and she shook her head, smiling. "You can attend any classes you'd like, and will be notified if anyone wants your help. Though I can tell you, Horace is looking forward to working with you, and I was wondering if you'd like to show off your Animagus form for my classes."

"I'd love to help – in anyway I can."

"I'll leave you to get settled. If there's anything you need, just ask." She left, and I watched her for a moment, before cautiously opening the door. I gasped as I entered the circular room. Though it was bare, I could already see the finished product, and got to work right away. I'd need to make a trip to Diagon Alley, but most of it could be done now.

With a few waves of my wand, the room was transformed. The walls were painted light lavender, with a few cushy chairs and a large, elegant white bed. A polished desk sat by the largest window, and the far wall was covered with book shelves. A door off to the right lead to the greatest surprise of all: a lab. Shelves upon shelves awaited potions and ingredients, and cauldrons of all sizes were set out.

I jumped up and down, giving a very Alice-like squeal before coming to my senses, looking around nervously. Thankfully, I was alone.

I awoke to a loud banging and excited voices.

"Izzy! Open up! We know you're in there!" Ginny yelled.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, annoyed, "Just break it down!" There was a loud SMACK, followed by an indignant "Ouch!"

"Are you two idiots? You'll get nowhere like that, let me handle this." there was a shuffling of feet as Ron and Ginny backed away from the door. Then, there was a gentle knocking.

"Iz?" Hermione's tentative voice called. I smiled and walked to the door.

"That's Miss Potter to you," I said as I opened it to reveal a stunned Hermione, Ronald, and Ginerva.

Hermione stuttered, "Uh…right. We just… thought you'd, um… you'd…" I burst out laughing, and all three jumped.

"Ha ha, very funny." I grinned at Ron's blatant sarcasm.

"What are you guys doing here? How'd you find –" Hermione raised her eyebrows and I sighed, "Of course you found me. Come on in."

"No thanks," we all stared at Ron. "It's time for breakfast!" He defended himself, and we sighed, but followed him back to the Great Hall.

I stopped abruptly as we passed the Head Table, but Ron hurried on to the Gryffindor table. I looked over at McGon – Minerva. She smiled lightly, and waved me away. I grinned, and hurried to catch up to Ginny, who had turned back.

"Come on!" she said impatiently, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the table. I laughed, sitting down beside her. Everyone was staring at me.

"Hey, Harry," I said, ignoring them, "How're you?"

"Okay, same as usual. You?"

"I've been better, but… fine." He reached over and gave me a hug.

"It's nice to have you back, Lil. We missed you."

"It's good to be back."

"So how was it in the States?" Hermione asked, and I froze.

_Boom! _A loud banging on the door saved me from having to answer. Voices quieted to whispers as all eyes turned nervously to the door. Everyone jumped, even Minerva, as it burst open with another bang.

Ten people entered the Great Hall.


	4. Arrival

**A/N: The long-awaited (well, to me) 9th chapter! I've had several people ask who the ten people were, and some guessed most of them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm always thrilled to hear from my readers (I'm also thrilled that people **read** my stories!). Sorry for the wait, but I hope to make it up by putting up two chaps at once! Hope you like it! R & R!**

_Ten people entered the Great Hall._

Hagrid was first, having opened the doors. As he walked towards the Head Table, I froze. Behind him, in pairs, came a group I knew all too well. Drawing stares and hushed whispers, and growling quietly in response, were the Cullens – the last people I ever thought I'd see at Hogwarts.

Carlisle and Esme were first, walking so close their arms brushed against each other, and wearing smiles that didn't quite reach their eyes.

Emmett had his arm slung over Rosalie's shoulders as they followed behind. Gasps were heard across the room as students caught sight of Rose, and Emmett was the source of many glares.

Alice and Jasper came next, and my mouth opened in shock – what had happened? Alice was the opposite of the hyper, shop-a-holic pixie I once knew, and Jasper's eyes glowed with intense, untold pain, the pain of him and his family.

My eyes were drawn involuntarily to the next pair, and my heart thumped painfully. Leading a seemingly lifeless Edward was a gorgeous strawberry-blonde: Tanya Denali, who looked both annoyed and concerned.

Edward's eyes ripped apart the hole in my chest. They were dead, and showed the deep, crippling pain that was reflected in Jasper's. But worse than that, his eyes were dark, with hints of red. He had given up, his control had slipped, and that shredded my heart worse than the knowledge that he didn't love me. I knew how much he revered human life, how taking one must have killed him.

Filch trailed a ways behind, lugging a stool and the sorting hat, which he placed at the front of the room. Dumbledore raised his hand, and the hall fell silent.

"This is Dr. Cullen. He and his family are here at my invitation, so please, make them feel welcome." Carlisle and Esme sat beside Hagrid as Minerva rose.

"Brandon, Alice," she called, raising the sorting hat as Alice walked up the steps to the stool. The hall was silent as we waited.

Then, cheering erupted as the hat announced, "Ravenclaw!" Alice walked slowly over to the table and sat down, next to Luna.

"Denali, Tanya."

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted without a moment of thought. The far table cheered loudly as Tanya skipped over, sitting beside Draco.

"Hale, Rosalie." The entire male population of students straightened.

The sorting hat took its time before calling, "Hufflepuff!" The room was silent, in shock, before the Hufflepuff table recovered, hooting loudly. Rose ignored them all as she took a seat by Cho.

"Masen, Edward." I held my breath as he walked up the steps and sat. The hat spoke almost immediately.

"Gryffindor!" The cheering was deafening and I let out a shaky breath as he took the seat beside me, looking at no one and nothing. I barely noticed as the sorting continued. Emmett joined Rose in Hufflepuff, Jasper with Alice in Ravenclaw.

I was in shock. Partly because Edward was sitting next to me, making my heart beat out of my chest, but also at the odd results. The five Cullens, plus Denali, had been separated into all four houses.

Also, all had used their human names. Something had happened since Forks – they never used all five last names. What could have torn apart their family – a family I once felt part of? And where had Denali come from? The rational side of me knew I shouldn't care, but the other, darker side was ecstatic that Edward was in Gryffindor and Denali in Slytherin.

* * *

"Today, we will be learning about a very difficult, extremely dangerous form of transfiguration: Animagi," students straightened in their seats as Minerva spoke, this was what they'd been waiting for, "Miss Potter has agreed to join us this lesson, as she too has accomplished this form." Eyes flew to me in shock – Animagus Transfiguration was highly regulated by the Ministry, and I was their age!

"Every witch or wizard takes their own, unique form. There are dogs, birds, cats…" I said, waving my hand towards Minerva, who transformed, "…there are also more unusual, sinister forms, such as mine." My eyes closed as I reached inside of me, grasping the animal within and forcing it out. I felt my limbs morphing, bones stretching, and back exploding.

Gasps filled the room as I opened my eyes. I turned to Minerva, who had resumed her normal form.

"Who can see her?" she said, forcing the class's attention back to her. As both Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were present, several hands went up: Harry, of course, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna, who'd seen Mad-Eye's death at the Department of Mysteries last year, and all of the present Cullens: Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

Minerva nodded, "Who would like to tell the rest of the class what Miss Potter's Animagus form is?" Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"She's a… a thestral," she said quietly.

"Very good," Minerva said, "10 points to Gryffindor." I transformed back.

"Now, onto the magic behind such transfiguration."

**A/N: Good? Bad? What do you think? Review!**


	5. Hogsmeade

**A/N: Here's the next chap! Hope you like it! R & R! Hopefully it explains, somewhat, the name thing. All will be revealed later.**

The days and weeks flew by, and before I knew it, it was the last Hogsmeade trip before break. I had done well with the Cullens' presence. We passed in the hallways, met in classes, and worked together guarding the castle. I had never been more thankful for my Metamorphmagus abilities – they never had the slightest suspicion that I was anything other than what I seemed.

My father hadn't summoned me yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time. The Order members had grilled me for answers after my discussion with Walburga, but I refused to tell them my father's identity, and they stopped asking when I admitted that I'd made an Unbreakable Vow, though that only fed their curiosity.

Not even Severus – who was, after all, my godfather – was aware of my true heritage. All anyone knew was that names held power, which was why I had adopted many. An outsider might have found it odd to hear me referred to by four or five names in a single day, but to me, it was natural: different people had different names for me, and I was always part of the family. While at school it had caused much confusion, even anger, my birth name didn't matter to those who had gotten to know me.

Dumbledore had been the one to see the need of multiple identities, and was the only one but Walburga and Father to call me Marie. To members of the Order, as well as Harry, I was Lily. To my classmates, I was Bella. Fellow Quidditch players knew me as Izzy, and Death Eaters had dubbed me Isabella. I was considered a Weasley as well as a Potter, and my ties to Charlie had made me a Swan as well. Even the Malfoys had welcomed me into their family, as Draco and I were good friends.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Miss Potter!"

"Merry Christmas," I replied, waving to the huddled group of third years as I made my way through the snow. I reached the post office and hurried in out of the cold.

The holidays were always an event as I ran around, trying to spend time with all my friends and families. This year I was eating Christmas Eve dinner with Renee and Phil, my adopted mother and step-father. Christmas morning would be spent at Grimmauld Place, with Harry, the Weasleys, and most of the Order. I would hang out with Draco and my other friends throughout the afternoon, and eat dinner in Forks, Washington with Charlie and everyone up at La Push.

However, Charlie was the only one in Washington aware of my… well, my abilities, so I was reduced to mailing him his gifts. I used Vikky to deliver day-to-day letters, but I left the packages to post owls.

I quickly packed up everything, including sweets from Honeydukes, Zonko's products, as well as a bottle of Rosmerta's firewhiskey. Adding a recent picture of me and my friends at Hogwarts (moving-pictures never ceased to amaze him), I gave three owls a Galleon each. They snatched up the packages and began the flight to Washington.

Scrivenshaft's was my next stop, as I was running low on quills and parchment. I wasn't the only one. As soon as I entered, the bitter smell of the undead hit me, and I almost left. Instead, I squared my shoulders, walking deliberately inside. I couldn't let them affect me.

"BELLA!" I gasped, whirling around. There stood Alice, surrounded by quills. She squealed, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Al- Miss Brandon? What…?" Another squeal cut me off.

"I knew it, I knew it!" My stomach lurched and I felt sick.

"Alice… ALICE!" She stopped jumping.

"Oh, Bella. I've missed you so much!" I looked around in alarm – thankfully, the shop was empty. I couldn't believe it! How had she connected me to Bella Swan?

"How…?" She enveloped me in another hug.

"I saw you sending a package to Charlie. Eeeee! I also saw you giving us blood-flavored lollipops. Can I have one? Please?" I sighed, reaching in my robe to grab the bag of lollipops I hadn't been able to resist buying when I spotted them in Honeydukes. As soon as the bag was in sight she snatched one, popping it in her mouth. I laughed – Alice will be Alice.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" I asked her. Alice didn't seem to be one to care much about quills.

"I've been looking for a Christmas gift for Jasper. Maybe you could help?"

"I'd love too!" In the wizarding world, I had more money than Harry and the Cullens combined. I didn't flaunt it, but I did love to buy gifts. Third year I sent the Weasley's to Egypt. At first, my gifts had met rejection, but I had argued and won. As I had explained, I could send everyone I knew on vacations around the world every year, as well as buy everything I could possibly want, and still have more money than I knew what to do with.

This time _I_ was the shop-a-holic, as I dragged Alice around Hogsmeade. We met up with Rose and Esme along the way – the men had stayed behind – and they joined us, also looking for gifts. I was more than happy to help.

"This way!" I directed, leading them down a side street. We passed the Hog's Head before I stopped at a small, abandoned shack

"Open," I hissed in Parseltongue. I motioned for the three Cullens to enter.

"Trust me," I said in response to their questioning looks. I stepped in behind them and closed the door. Immediately, there was a whooshing sound, before it went quiet once more. I opened the door to reveal a dark, run down street.

"Follow me, and don't wander." We turned the corner and passed Borgin & Burkes as I lead them up the alley.

"Where are we?" Esme asked.

"Knockturn Alley."

**A/N: How was it? I'm working on chap 11 now, but it probably won't be up for a while, as usual. Please review! thanks for reading!**


End file.
